Forum:Kapitel 613 Diskussion
Ho ho ho, ein neues Kapitel ist da, wir danken dem Christkind :) r3d0x ENDLICH wird es mal ein bisschen ERNST. Shikaku und Inoichi sterben scheinbar übermitteln aber noch eine letzte Strategie gegen den Juubi. Hätte nicht gedacht das das Vieh noch hässlicher werden kann "-,- tja getäuscht. BM Anscheind nutz Madara die Zellen des 1.Hokage um das Juubi besser zu kontrollieren und dann läßt er es die Basis der Allianc angreifen. Also ich finde langsam wird es wirklich mal Zeit für Sasuke und Orochimaru. Die Allianz hat jetzt wohl endgültig keine Chance mehr, wo Shikaku un Inoichi tot sind. Und ich bezweifle, dass Shikakus letzte Strategie so viel bringen wird. Die erste war zwar beeindruckend aber trotzdem sinnlos. Aber das Juubi sieht in seiner endgültien vor irgendwie aus wie so ein Pokemon :D --Tuwz (Diskussion) 09:28, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Das Juubi ist wirklich.... hässlich, noch hässlicher als im letzten Kapitel. Bin auf Shikakus letzte Strategie gespannt und irgendwie glaube ich nicht das Shikaku und der Rest der Basis tot sind. Weiß nicht warum, so´n Gefühl^^ Hoffe das die Aufklärung dies bzgl. nicht so lange auf sich warten lässt, wie bei den Kage. Wo man bis heut nicht weiß, ob tot oder lebendig. [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003'☆]](Talk 2 Me) 09:49, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Mir fehlen grade son bissl die Worte. Das Ding ist so derbe wie ne Atombombe. Laufende Apokalypse....Kishi hat mir jetzt so etwas die Kinnlade gebrochen xD. Shit ey... Woher wussten die so genau, wo das HQ ist? Das war garantiert kein Glückstreffer, das war ein gezielter Angriff. Für mich ergibt sich da nur eine Möglichkeit: Zetsu^^ Echt schade um Shikaku, Inoichi und Ao. Waren meine 3 lieblings-backgroundchars :/ So nebenbei fand ich es stumpf als Obito meinte: next one, als wärs einfach ne Patrone im Lauf, wie zich tausend andere... Und noch was: Auch geil, wie Madara am Ende so richtig badasslike guckt. So voll nach dem Motto: Look bitches, thats how to fuck xD Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 09:59, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hm, also ich gehe mal so weit zu behaupten, dass sie vorläufig wirklich tot sind. Aber das waren einige Shinobi und normale Bürger von Konoha auch schon mal eine ganze Weile, bis es auf einmal wieder hieß "zum Appell angetreten" und schon erhoben sich alle wieder. Allerdings sollte von den Körper nicht mehr viel übrig sein.... hm, na wie auch immer, es ist ein Kapitel dass endlich mal zeigt, was man sich schon die ganze Zeit von einem Krieg vorgestellt hat. Jetzt geraten die Shinobi auf dem Schlachtfeld erst richtig unter emotionalen Druck, wenn sie wissen dass sie unfähig sind die Dörfer und alle nicht Kämpfer zu beschützen. Wäre interessant was daraus erwächst. Ein etwas anderer Gedanke - warum ist eigentlich jeder Medicalninja auf dem Schlachtfeld beim Juubi aufgetaucht? Das HQ müsste doch von den Kages und ihrem Zustand wissen - warum schickt man da niemanden hin? Vor allem auch Sakura ist scheinbar ziemlich unbeeindruckt von dem Fakt, dass ihre Meisterin anscheinend niccht mehr ganz wohl auf ist. Das nächste Kapitel wird aber vermutlich noch die Taktik zeigen, die Shikaku zu letzt herausgegeben hat. Danach gibts dann vielleicht wirklich mal einen Perspektivenwechsel zu Sasuke. Mal schauen.... Fukusâku (Diskussion) 10:09, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Das Juubi sieht einfach nur grotesk aus. XD Ansonsten gutes Kaptel mit endlich mal ein wenig Drama. Bin mal gespannt, was das für eine Strategie sein soll, die das JUUBI aufhalten können soll.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 10:49, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Das Juubi erinnert mich immer mehr an die Viecher aus Soul Eater. Was das HQ angeht, so müssen wir nicht nur davon ausgehen, dass alle dort tot sind, sondern auch, dass ganz Kumogakure zerstört ist, da war das HQ ja...--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DasallmächtigeJ|'(Dissi)']] 11:38, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC ich weiß nicht, die Leute die genau wissen wo was abgehen, die ein Byakugan Nutzer haben und sowieso, am besten in Beobachten sind, sollen durch so ein eingriff ausgelöscht sein? ....unvorstellbar, trotzdem geiles kapitel. @Unbekannt wie kommst du bitte darauf?? der einzige der ein Byakugan hatte und jetzt "vermutlich" tot ist, ist Ao. Das war das HQ, die Befehle, Strategie und so weiter übermittelt haben und nicht bloße beobachter.BM ich glaub nicht das alle in HQ drauf gegangen sind. hätte eher gedacht das Inoichi und Shikaku zusammen mit Chouza sterben werden und das Kishi es so drehen wird um ihre als das neue starke Ino-Shika-Chou dar zu stellen. Ich bezweifle ehrlich gesagt ganz stark, dass das die finale Form des Juubi ist. Aktuell sieht es wie ein überproportionaler Chihuahua aus. Ich denke dass da noch eine dritte und finale Form folgen wird. Allerdings bin ich auf den Ausgang des Kampfes gespannt und mit welcher Logik Kishi die Allianz gewinnen lassen will. Ich erwarte zwar, dass er Sieg durch eine Naruto Sasuke Kombination erfolgt, allerdings wüsste ich bei der kombinierten Schlagkraft von Madara Tobi und dem Juubi aktuell nicht wie das gehen soll. Ich fürchte fast, dass Naruto das Herz des Juubi erweichen wird, dieses sich aus der Kontrolle Tobis und Madaras lösen wird (es wird ja schwieriger zu kontrollieren, wie Madara feststellt) und letzten Endes zu Naruto überläuft. Gefällt mir zwar nicht so besonders, aber so stark wie es aktuell ist, dürfte es kaum eine andere Möglichkeit geben diesen Kampf glaubhaft zu gewinnen. Mfg Tobi37.49.32.196 17:00, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde ja, das Juubi sieht aus wie ein Engel aus Neon Genesis Evangelion. Und ich glaube auch, dass es sich noch weiter entwickeln wird. Bei Kishi war bisher alles, was stark war, auch cool. Das Juubi ist nicht cool. Ich denke ja immer noch, dass Kamui der Schlüssel ist, um das Juubi zu besiegen. Irgendwie gelingt es den Yamanakas, die Kontrolle über Tobi zu übernehmen, sodass der dann zusammen mit Kakashi das Juubi einfach wegteleportiert - oder auseinander reißt. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 18:53, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Also ich finde definitiv auch, dass dieses erbärmliche "Ding" nie im Leben das komplette Juubi ist, das Vieh ist weitaus krasser und hässlicher und vor allem nicht so erbärmlich dünn, da kommt noch einiges auf uns zu. Ich seh auf jeden Fall einen Endkampf auf einem extremen Niveau. Was mich verwundert ist, das der Name Rikudou Sennin so selten bei uns in den Diskussionen fällt, der hat auf jeden Fall auch noch einen Auftritt, woher ich das weiß? Man hat ihn noch nie komplett gesehen :P Bevor er das Manga abschließt sieht man noch sein Gesicht, 100 pro. Ich glaub der nimmt die mal alle schön auseinander, belebt alle wieder, die gefallen sind (Ich will nicht das Shikaku tot ist :'( ) und dann löst er das Juubi in die 7 Bijuu auf oder versiegelt oder zerstört das Juubi auf nimmer wiedersehen :D Auf jeden Fall kommt der nochmal vor, definitiv.--Little Anime Freak (Diskussion) Es gibt ja auch ein Bild vom Juubi aus den Erzählungen vom Rikudou Sennin. thumb|right|300px Vielleicht handelt es sich hierbei um die 'Endform' des Juubi, wobei ich vermute, dass das Juubi noch menschenähnlicher erscheinen könnte, da es jetzt schon ein Ohr, Auge und einen Mund besitzt. ---Sha'Rin'Gan Um den Juubi zu besiegen, sollte man wohl am Besten seine eigene Stärke gegen ihn nutzen. Könnte mir vorstellen, dass dies jetzt auch der Plan ist. Kamui könnte dafür ja nützlich sein. Mich errinnert der Juubi nicht an ein Pokemon, sondern an eine Zwiebel. Man sieht auf dem ersten Bild der neuen Form ja richtig wie die alte Schale abgeworfen wird. Vielleicht passiert ja was, wenn die Stachel Struktur auf dem Rücken ganz "abgepellt" ist. Ich denke die abgemagerte Erscheinung resultiert aus dem fehlen des Hachibi und Kyuubi, dies könnte auch der Grund für den fehlenden Arm sein. Ich Finde auch das man noch die Teile erkennen kann aus denen das Juubi besteht, so haben mich z.B. die Augenränder an den Ichibi und die Hörner an den Yonbi und Gobi erinnert. Was meint ihr dazu? Schöne Vorweihnachtszeit Nurgles1stEbola 89.244.117.49 00:13, 13. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Mich erinnert der Kopf des Juubi an die 3 Affen nichts höhren (das Ohr), nichts sehen (das Auge) und nicht sprechen (der Mund) nur das er diese Eigenschaften noch besitzt. BM Mir gefiel das Design des Juubis eigentlich von Anfang an nicht. Sieht irgendwie recht einfallslos und unmotiviert aus. Buzz-steve (Diskussion) 14:32, 13. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Man hat doch aber schon mal ein Bild vom Rikoudo gesehen. Als er die neun (Nicht sieben!) Biju erschaffen hat. Da war sein Gesicht eindeutig zu sehen. Und er sah für mich aus wie ein alter Naruto mit längeren Haaren. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 20:13, 13. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :?? ich hab noch nirgend wo das Gesicht vom Rikoudo Sennin gesehen geschweigen den das er wie eine Greisen Variante von Naruto aus sah. ::Ich kann mich auch nur an eine Silhouette und an eine Rückansicht von Rikudou erinnern. Z.B. im Kapitel 572 auf Seite 12 kann man ihn von hinten sehen, aber eine Vorderansicht fällt mir auch nicht ein. http://images.wikia.com/naruto/images/3/3c/Rikudo%27s_back.png Eine passende Vorderansicht könnte diese sein ;) (Kapitel 271, Seite 6) http://i147.photobucket.com/albums/r310/positiveemotions/Naruto%20Stuff/bijuumodenaruto.jpg Is euch schon aufgefallen, dass NAruto und Ridoku Sennin die gleichen Haare haben? Katsumi Echt cooles Kapitel, endlich transformiert sich das Juubi. Vielleicht bin ich hier der einzige, aber ich finde, das Juubi schaut irgendwie verdammt böse cool aus, so mit dem fiesen Grinsen, den Ohren und dem Auge. :D Und es schaut eindeutig besser aus, als dieses Monster, was beim ersten Mal erschienen ist. Das mit Abstand Beste ist aber, dass Madara und Obito Shikaku & Co. getötet haben und dies dann als "crushed the Alliance's mind" bewertet haben, also der Angriff am Anfang des Kapitels auf die "Juubi's mind" ist total nach hinten losgegangen und stattdessen haben Madara und Obito die "Alliance's mind" zerstört. Super lässig auch Madaras Kommentar: "Well.. It's the basics." Die Zeichnungen der Gesichter auch mal wieder überragend von Kishi, vor allem das von Shikaku angesichts seines eigenen Todes und die gegenteiligen facial expressions von Madara, der sich freut und lässig dreinschaut und Obito, der gefasst ist und die Augen schließt. Ozzay (Diskussion) 19:35, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC)